


Heaven Where Some Screams Have Gone.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Death Note.
Genre: M/M, Rimming, mild spoilers up to Page 77.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: “Would you kill me?” Near's voice sounds too loud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Death Note, Near/Mello: Survivor guilt - 'It's all we got now. Yeah, it's all we got'_

**Heaven Where Some Screams Have Gone.**

__Boy you best praya that I bleed real soon  
How's that thought for you  
My scream got lost in a paper cup  
You think there's a heaven  
Where some screams have gone  
I got 25 bucks and a cracker  
Do you think it's enough  
To get us there  
"Silent All These Years", Tori Amos. 

“Would you kill me?” Near's voice sounds too loud in the almost empty space of his own bedroom. His breathing has calmed down and his voice is its usual monotone. Mello keeps his eyes closed, though, even when he feels Near shifting over the small individual bed. He doesn't need to see him to know he has pulled a knee to his chest and that he is twirling his hair again.

He's going to move soon anyway. Stand up, get the bath first, clean up, dress. Go away and not see Near again until he has won.

“Shut up.”

Near moves again. The bed creaks a little. He feels the pads of Near's fingers trace his back and the rough of the scar with utmost care. Mello suddenly remembers that case they studied in Wammy, the last case before they learned that L had died, where a pedophile had cut the skin of his fingerpads into tiny pieces and then he had restitched them wrong so he wouldn't have fingerprints; the man had never thought that he'd be caught if only someone would take the prints he left and joined them again like a puzzle.

Like one of the bloody puzzles Near used to do all the time. One of those puzzles he might still do.

He keeps his breathing steady and calm.

“I don't want Kira to kill me,” Near says and he shifts again, a hand resting on the small of Mello's back as he leans forward. His tongue follows the path his fingers did, lingering between his shoulder blades. Mello's fingers curl over the covers. “If I have to die, I'd rather Mello would be the one to kill me.”

Mello sucks in a deep breath but doesn't answer otherwise and he keeps his eyes pressed shut, even as his breathing becomes faster, heavier. Near is hard against his hip even as his lips and tongue keep licking and nibbling at his skin, fingers running down his side.

Near isn't asking out of cowardice, he knows. Wammy has desensitized them enough to not be scared of dying and torture. Even if one was to hold unto religion like he did, you stopped fearing death itself.

In Wammy, kids had nightmares about failing, not about dying.

 _In Nomine Patre,_ he thinks, drawing a deep breath as Near licks the crack of his ass, a hand on each buttock as he keeps moving lower, holding him open as his tongue moves over his hole and then gives little licks at it.

He shivers and draws a deep breath as Near pushes his tongue inside, hands surprisingly strong still holding him open and Mello gasps and pushes back.

_Would you kill me?_

Near asked because the worst thing for any of them would be losing to the man who killed L. Near asked because at this moment, they're tied and Kira is running ahead of them. Near asked because L wasn't able to ask and he was defeated, and they're not kids anymore. They never were kids but part of them will always be despite everything and Near is searching for something certain. Mello gasps as Near's tongue brands him and licks at his hole. Mello grinds forward against the mattress, pushes against Near's tongue and he bites his lip, throat tight as he comes, messy and hard.

It takes him a few moments to calm down. When he finally opens his eyes, Near has curled by his side in a fetal position but he's giving him his back. He doesn't know if he jerked off while he was in the aftermath of his orgasm but doubts it. He doesn't care much anyway.

It would be so very easy to reach for his gun while Near is like this. Or pick a pillow and put it against his face. He knows Near wouldn't fight, not even when the last of his breath was being stolen away by feathers and he'd be away before any of Near's minions would even get close.

This is all they've got left, he thinks. Once one of them defeats Kira, the other will drift away, disappear. It's more than likely that Near has come to the same conclusion.

“Would you kill me?” Mello asks instead, still without moving from where he's lying over his own come. He closes his eyes to the dim darkness of the room.

He hears Near's sigh. “Yes.”

Mello smiles.  



End file.
